Typically whenever a user wants to integrate new computers into a network or upgrade existing computers with newer software, a manual process is required to add or update software on these computers. Generally, this is done by connecting a computer to a network, and following a series of manual actions, downloading the software from a server. The manual actions include designating the locations where the data are to be downloaded, designating what types of data are required for each computer, installing applications, etc. Each subsequent computer that requires new software or upgraded software follows the same process until all the computers have the necessary software.
The process is further complicated when the network also services mobile computers. Mobile computers, for example, are laptop computers that dial-in for access to the network or login through a local area network. The mobile computers are used, for example, by sales people who travel on the road from customer to customer. Each sales person typically carries on their mobile computer specific data that are relevant for their geographic sales area, for example. It is often a cumbersome and time consuming process to have all of the mobile computers for an entire organization physically together to update the software on each and every mobile computer. It is desirable to look for faster and more efficient methods for installing data onto computers.